Here Beside You
by Lisha96
Summary: After an accident Emma Swan lost her memory of the past couple of years, will she be able to remember meeting her wife Regina and the life they built together? Or will it be a tragedy that ends in disaster? SwanQueen filled. AU!
1. Waiting For You

Chapter One: Waiting for you

Regina rested upon the door frame, her foot franticly tapping on the tile floor, she was growing impatient and she really couldn't take it any longer. "I can't cope anymore." She huffed, pulling at the sleeves of her blue silk shirt.

"Hey," Zelena smiled, going to place a reassuring hand on Regina's shoulder. "She'll pull through. Now sit down and relax. It's not good for you, or the baby." Zelena grinned, resting her hand on Regina's small bump.

"I can't help it Sis, they haven't told me anything. It's been days!" Regina sobbed, turning to lean her head on Zelena's shoulder.

Zelena sighed softly, pulling Regina into a warm, gentle embrace. "Dry those eyes darling. I'll go ask a nurse what's going on." Zelena then lead Regina to a hospital chair, she sat her down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Wait here. Please."

Regina nodded, snorting gently. "Okay." She rubbed over her small growing stomach. "Your Mommy will pull through, baby. I promise. I can't wait to tell her the news when she wakes up, you're going to have two mommies who love you more than you'll ever know." Regina smiled.

Zelena returned with David. David stepped towards Regina and offered out his hand, Regina glanced up, she stretched out her left hand, her heart sinking as she gazed over her wedding band which was accompanied with a gleaming diamond band next to it.

As David pulled her up, he smiled weakly. "Emma's awake." He muttered, his eyes finding it hard to remain in contact with Regina's.

"What's the catch?" Regina coughed, grumbling.

"Regina, Emma lost some of her memory in the accident, she's having problems recalling the last couple of years…" Zelena stuttered as she made her way towards Regina.

Regina's heart sank even further, she felt her body fall, with her breath taken she almost fell to the floor, but with a quick act, David caught her.

Regina grabbed on to David's shirt, burying her face into his chest, her eyes filled with tears, she began to sob quietly into him. David wrapped his arms around her, cradling her softly.

"They don't know if she'll remember everything. But, they believe with reminders and going back to normal she should, it will take time. But hopefully having Henry around, and you," David squeezed Regina. "She'll recover."

Zelena made her way over to her sister. "Don't worry, Regina. You'll have us, we all know the history you two have, I'm sure we can find some way to help her memory."

Regina carefully pulled away from David. "I can speak to her, alone? Just for a bit?"

"Of course, if you need us we will be outside."

"I'll call Henry, let him know Emma's awake." Zelena smiled, giving Regina's hand a little squeeze.

Regina half smiled, she took a deep breath and made her way into Emma's room.

Emma's eyes were closed as she laid under the white hospital sheets, her body attached to machine after machine to monitor her body.

"Hey, Emma." Regina whispered under her breath.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, gazing over Regina. "Hey."

Regina coughed, wiping over her eyes before grabbing a chair and sitting down next to her wife. "Emma," She muttered once again. "You won't remember me, but…"

Emma's hand gently extended out, reaching for Regina's hand. "Regina," She smiled faintly, grasping at the soft skin of the brunette. "I remember, just not well." Emma looked down at her own hand which was laced in Regina's. "I'm guessing you're my wife now?" She smiled.

Regina watched Emma, Emma's smile brightened the moment, taking away a little bit of Regina's fears.

Regina looked down and gently squeezed her hand. "Yeah, we married last year."

"I see. Do you have any photos?" Emma asked.

"I do." Regina pulled out her phone. She began showing her the wedding photos, scrolling through them one at a time.

"Oh look at Henry! He is so sweet and charming!" Emma laughed.

Regina grinned, she looked at Emma, she'd missed her ever so much, and her absence had only made her heart grow fonder.

"Wait, what's that?" Emma raised her eyebrow, and looked at Regina.

Regina shook her head. "What's what?" Regina looked at her phone. "Crap."

"Is that a baby scan?" Emma pursed her lips. "Are we having a baby?"

"Yes," Regina mumbled. "I was going to tell you the day of the accident. We were all gathered at your parents' house. I found out that morning…"

"How far along are you?" Emma asked, all her attention focused on Regina.

"Three months." She bit the inside of her lip.

"Oh, whoa. That's, exciting?" Emma shrugged.

"We found a donor, Henry's dad…" Regina felt Emma's hand slip out.

"Who?" Emma asked.

Regina blinked. "You don't know about Henry?"

"This is a lot to take in, I just got my head around you being my wife, I just, need a moment."

Regina got up to leave, but Emma quickly grabbed onto her hand. "No, don't go. Stay. Tell me the story of how we met, tell me about us. I want to know."

Regina took a deep breath, placing her hand on her stomach. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you?"

Emma nodded and patted the chair where Regina was sitting.

Regina sat back down, idly fiddling with her fingers.

Emma smiled. "I'm listening."

Regina rested her hands on her skirt. "Okay." She swallowed hard. "We met at your father's birthday party, two years ago. It was fancy dress, you had the cutest little cat outfit on, your father introduced us and we got on almost instantly. We went on a date one week later at the steakhouse on the waterfront and then the following week we spent our first night together, then not long after that, you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Emma smiled. "I remember the cat outfit."

Regina continued. "We went to our first basketball game the following month, in Chicago. We had a romantic week away, that's when you told me about your son. That you had him when you were seventeen, with Neal, you're ex-boyfriend. But you weren't in the right frame of mind, so you gave him up for adoption, to give him his best chance. You were worried that it would scare me away, but it didn't it made me grow fonder of you, I felt like I really knew you, you were never afraid of anything."

Emma scratched her head. "I don't remember any of that."

Regina frowned. "It was one of my favourite weeks away with you." She sighed. "The following month we went on holiday, just us two. We travelled to Madrid. That's when we first told each other we loved one and other."

"I…" Emma shrugged. "I'm sorry Regina, I just don't…"

Regina shook her head. "I didn't think you would. I had false hope…" Regina began to sob again. "I can't do this…"

"Regina…"

Regina didn't look at Emma, she just decided to leave, with her heart on her sleeve she just couldn't deal with the pressure.

"Regina! Zelena yelled, watching her storm past.

"Not now, Zelena." Regina grunted. "I'm going home, I need to be alone."

Zelena crossed her arms. "Fine, but I'll be over in a few hours to check on you."

"Whatever." Regina grumbled.

Zelena looked at David. "She's not coping well."

David raised his eyebrow. "Not at all."

Zelena turned to go into Emma's room, but stopped. "I think you should spend some time with Emma, she remembers you. She needs you."

David nodded. "Please take of Regina, she's family."

"I always do." Zelena smiled. "It's the first time Emma broke her heart."

David just raised his eyes and disappeared into the room.

Zelena's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth together. "It's going to be a long night." She muttered to herself.

Henry appeared from the corner, dressed in his usual coat and scarf and walked over to Zelena.

"Aunt Zelly." He smiled. "Where's Mommy?"

"Regina left," Zelena placed her hands on his shoulders. "Emma's struggling to remember things."

"What things?" He asked. "Like she's my birth Mom and Regina's my adoptive Mom?" He exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Screeched Emma, who was stood at the door way on her crutches.

"Oh no." David muffled.

Zelena clutched onto Henry.

Emma looked at David. "Henry, Henry is mine and Neal's son?" Emma swallowed hard. "I think I need to," She stopped and looked at Henry. "I didn't know."

"It was fate." Henry smiled. "You and my Mommy met due to fate. You are both my parents, two adults who had never met till a few years ago, fell in love before finding out that they already shared a son, and now they share a heart."

Zelena gripped on to Henry tighter, he may have been thirteen but she still felt the need to protect him from it all.

"I was only a couple of years old when Regina adopted me, she was young just turned twenty one. But she had money and a powerful background, so the adoption went through." Henry frowned watching Emma's reaction.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm no longer hungry." Emma scoffed.

"Come on Henry, let's go home." Zelena smiled softly.

Zelena took Henry's hand and lead him away.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm hurting everyone. I just, I just can't remember." Emma began to cry, her eyes puffing up with her uncontrollable tears.

"Oh sweetheart. It will be okay." David rubbed Emma's shoulder. "The Doctors say you can leave tomorrow, and you are able to go back to work whenever you feel ready. We were lucky that there was no major damage to your body, you just hit your head, which caused this."

Emma looked up at him. "But where is home?"

"Where ever you feel comfortable going."

"Can I go home with you, and stay with you and Mom?" Emma asked, wiping at her eyes as she sat down on the hospital bed.

"Of course sweetheart. Now get some rest and your mother and I will come and get you in the morning." David kissed Emma's forehead and then left the room.

Regina sat on her purple silk bed sheets, holding onto Emma's pillow tightly as her tears rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to let go of anything, she just felt so hopeless, she wasn't in control and she didn't like it. Her life had been full of negatives, her of possessive parents controlling her, but with Emma, she was free. They had a connection, their love for Henry, their passion for teaching and their admiration for each other.

She missed her wife ever so dearly, she felt her grip on the pillow loosen, a rush of weakness filling her body. She collapsed on the bed, all alone she could only think about Emma, all the good memories, she felt like she losing them. Regina clutched at her wedding bands and then at her growing bump.

Regina was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, she quickly wiped away her tears and made her way down the stairs to greet Henry, who was with Zelena and Zelena's wife, Belle.

"Regina. I'm so sorry." Belle muttered.

Regina smiled, gently giving Belle a hug.

Henry quickly took to Regina's arms as Belle pulled away. "Don't worry Mommy, I'll protect you, take care of you and Baby Swan in there."

"I know you will, Henry."

"I love you, Mom." Henry kissed Regina's cheek and went upstairs.

Zelena gently hugged Regina. "If you need me I'll be a call away. Or next door, considering I live there."

Regina smirked. "Haven't you got children of your own to go home to?"

Zelena laughed. "A stroppy fifteen year old and a ten going thirteen year old? I'd rather stay here."

Belle chuckled, looping her hand in Zelena's. "Robin is just like you! She's a crazy fifteen year old with high demands!"

"And Gideon is just like you, a ten year old boy with a fascination of books and fairy tales." Zelena smirked, kissing Belle's cheek.

Belle blushed, turning to the door. "You did meet me at a library."

Zelena leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek. "Get some rest, it's the start of a new week tomorrow, hopefully things will sort themselves out."

Regina just nodded, watching them leave before closing and locking the door behind them.

Regina walked into her living room, she heading to the thermostat, she cranked the heat a bit, October in Vancouver was never the warmest. Tucking her short raven hair behind her ears, she gazed over her the living room, her house felt empty. She just wanted to see Emma sitting on the couch, sipping hot cocoa and cinnamon reading the newspaper in her tight white tank top that she wears for basketball coaching.

She closed the black curtains and headed upstairs, it was time to have a hot bath and just forget about things for a little while. She began to run the water, slumping on the edge of the curved bath tub, she reached over to her phone, and glancing down at the screen she noticed a text from Emma. It read;

'Hey, look I'm sorry I don't remember anything from our lives together, but no matter what you're still my wife. I may struggle, a lot, but I want to remember, I've been looking through the photos on my phone, of us. Our engagement party, our wedding and our honeymoon. They made me happy, I had a happy life before this, and I don't want to lose it, these memories we made, I want them back. On our wedding day I made an oath. I'm going to live up to it. Once I'm out of here and feeling myself, can we meet, go for coffee? Can we just get to know one another?'

Regina wiped away the tears that fell upon her cheek, she didn't know what to say. She put the phone down on the side next to the sink, she wasn't ready to reply. She needed a night to sleep on it, to think about it. She may have wanted Emma back so much but she didn't' know if she could cope with Emma being the way she is. How could Regina spend the entire coffee 'date' with Emma and not kiss her? The intimacy she felt completely gone.

She undressed and got into the bath tub, all her worries sinking away as the hot water danced over her soft skin, she rested her head on the headrest behind her and closed her eyes, letting the bubbles push all away her troubles.

After half an hour Regina awoke, she'd fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and quickly got out, the stress of the day had finally got to her. She slipped her black silk night dress on and headed into her bedroom. Climbing into her bed she grabbed Emma's pillow and held it close to her, she was just about to close her eyes when she heard a faint knocking on her bedroom door.

"Mom?" Whispered Henry. "You still awake?"

"Yeah, come in Henry." Regina said, rolling over and pulling herself up so she was sitting.

Henry made his way into Regina's room, Regina chuckled looking at Henry, he was wearing a pj set that Emma bought him when they first met two years ago. Blue cotton with a yellow car pattern.

"Mommy got these for me when we first met, the gift was ironic because she drove a yellow beetle," Henry laughed. "I miss her."

Regina patted the bed. "Me too, kid."

Henry sat down, looking at his Mom. He just frowned, cuddling up to Regina. "Will things be normal again soon?"

"I hope," Regina squeezed him. "I really do."


	2. Hot Cocoa and Cinnamon

Chapter Two: Hot Cocoa and Cinnamon

Emma finally finished collecting her belongings, finally ready to go home.

"Mrs Swan."

Emma dropped the book she was clutching on the bed and turned around.

"Dr Jones." Emma smiled. "What's the news?"

"I have good and bad news," Dr Jones continued. "The good news is that you're fit and healthy, so you can leave, we will only require a follow up every month for the next six months. Just to make sure there is no more damage."

"What's the bad?" Emma sighed.

"Your memory loss," Dr Jones grumbled. "It looks like it could be permeant, the accident caused some serious impact on that side of your brain, it's amazing how quickly you recovered from such a,"

"I, erm. So, what's the other downsides to my memory loss?" Emma interrupted, tucking her long blonde locks behind her ears and placing her hands on her hips.

"There is a possibility that you'll have many acts of Déjà vu, which is normal, and could re-trigger some memories lost, so it's advised that you go back to the life you were leading before the accident."

Emma grumbled, pursing her lips and looking away, her hands folding over her bust. "It's not that easy," She grunted. "How can I go back to a wife that I don't even know? The me before this loved her, what if I, what if I can't?" Emma's heart sank. "I'm going to break her heart…"

Dr Jones rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Hopefully it won't come to that, Mrs Swan. Your father is waiting for you outside, do you need help with your bags?"

"No. No, thank you." Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled, putting on her red leather jacket and chucking the rest of her things in a bag. Without any hesitation she left, going to meet her father in the parking lot.

"Hey, Emma. How are you feeling?" David asked, taking his daughter's bag from her.

"Could be worse, could be better." Emma shrugged, going to get into the car.

"Did you want to go to Regina's to pick up some stuff? Or?" David questioned, placing her bag on the back seat.

"I want to, I want to go back to yours. I need some time to think." Emma sighed.

"Okay, Princess." David smiled, getting in the car and driving off.

-FLASHBACK-

Regina paced back and forth nervously.

"Regina calm down!" Zelena yelled over the music.

"I can't! David wants to introduce me to Emma!" Regina squeezed her hands together.

"That girl from," Zelena shook her head. "The hot one?"

Regina stopped, tilting her head to shoot a glare at Zelena.

"Sorry." Zelena smirked, winking at Regina.

"I haven't had the courage to talk to her at work, she's is the type of girl that all that…"

"David, Emma!" Zelena yelled, nudging Regina.

Regina blushed, catching Emma's eye. "Hey."

Emma smiled at Regina, her teethy grin making Regina's cheeks turner a darker shade of pink.

"Emma, this is Regina Mills. She's the head of English at my school." David smiled.

Regina and Emma both reached out to shake each other's hands.

"I'm Emma Swan, I'm the basketball coach at the school." Emma smiled, gliding her finger along the palm of Regina's hand as they pulled away.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan." Regina smile, blushing bashfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Mills." Emma leaned down, taking Regina's hand once again and planted a soft kiss just above her knuckle.

Regina's eyes widened.

"I think it's time Zelena and I got a drink," David eyed up Zelena, giving her a signal to come with him. "What's everyone having?"

"I'll have a beer." Emma nodded. "Regina?"

"Glass of red." Regina smiled.

With their orders, Zelena and David disappeared towards the bar.

"So, Miss Mills. Tell me about yourself?" Emma asked, her body in a tight cat suit, swaying along to the music.

"I'm an English teacher at the school your father runs, I have an eleven year old son, who I adopted when I was twenty one. I live next door to my sister, Zelena. I didn't have the best childhood. My mother and father were, possessive? You could say, luckily when Zelena was nineteen she moved out and I could join her. I then began to study, I got a degree, adopted Henry, who I named after my late father, he passed not long after I moved out. I then got my teaching degree and began teaching." Regina tugged at the tight corset around her waist, dressing up as the evil queen was not a good idea. But, Emma seemed to like it. Regina blushed once again as Emma's eyes met hers.

"Interesting." Emma muttered, tilting her head in attempt to get a better look at Regina.

Regina swallowed hard. "What about you? What's the story behind the elegant Cat Swan?" Regina asked.

"Well," Emma began. "As you know I'm a basketball coach at the same school, I also have been teaching a few individuals Biology as well. I have two degrees. I live in an apartment on my own in the centre of the city. I don't have any siblings. I prefer the winter season over any other. My favourite TV show is Grey's Anatomy, and I'm a big basketball fan. I support the Chicago Bulls. My parents gave me a happy healthy life. That's pretty much the basics." Emma smiled, gazing over the crowd noticing Zelena and David returning with the drinks.

"Sorry we took so long," Zelena huffed. "The queue was huge!"

David passed Regina her drink. "Here you are."

Regina mouthed, "Thank you." Before returning her attention to Emma.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Zelena asked, sipping on her champagne.

"Just about our past." Emma nodded, taking a swig of beer.

David nodded. "Nice, I'm going to go find your mother, Emma. Have fun!" He smiled, dancing away into the crowd.

"I think I'll go find Belle." Zelena mentioned, quickly shuffling away from the group.

Emma laughed. "Well, that was most definitely a subtle way to suggest we spend some alone together."

"They couldn't have made it more obvious." Regina smirked, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"Not that it's a bad thing." Emma grinned, moving over to place her spare hand on Regina's waist. "Shall we have a 'proper' dance? They are playing some slow songs that I can actually dance too."

Regina's face lit up. "Sounds like a good time."

They both placed their empties on a spare table and headed onto the dance floor, the music and atmosphere may have been loud, but all they could see was each other, the lights dancing over the crowd of party gooers, but no matter what, Emma's hands remained on Regina's waist with her eyes locked with Regina's, they were compatible.

"You're good at this, Emma." Regina smiled, her hands locked around the blondes neck.

"So are you, Miss Mills. You're a natural." Emma chuckled.

The pair danced the night away, laughing and smiling away, their giggles echoing through the crowded room.

Emma took Regina's hand and led her outside. "I've enjoyed my night with you, Regina."

"Me too." Regina smiled shyly, rubbing up her arm as she looked at Emma.

"It just flows right." Emma bit her lip, she turned to Regina, catching her gaze.

Regina gazed right back at her, lost into her hazel wonders, she licked over her lips. "It does."

Emma slowly edged forward, her eyes diverting their attention to Regina's lips, she wanted to kiss her so badly, the closer she got the more she wanted, the connection was so strong she just couldn't stop herself.

Regina's eyes followed the delicate looking pinks lips as they were gentle pushed against hers, the warm feeling of Emma's tongue rooting around in her mouth made the moment hotter. She loved it, her hands seeping around Emma's waist as Emma pushed her up against the wall, locking her fingers in the brunettes hair. Their kissing got deeper and stronger, for a first kiss it was fierce and powerful. Regina loved it, her fingers trickling over Emma's upper body, she closed her eyes, embracing the moment. Emma couldn't help but take her time to explore the woman before her, her hands intertwined in Regina's hair, she tugged at it slightly, just so she could kiss her more.

After kissing each other constantly for nearly five minutes, Emma slowly pulled her lips away, but not too far, just far enough so that she could capture them again if she wished. She nuzzled Regina's forehead, their noses resting together. Emma laughed, brushing her thumbs over Regina's cheek, before gently kissing Regina once more, but this time it was more soft and gentle. Regina smirked, her eyes locked into Emma's once again.

"Regina!" Yelled Zelena, banging on the front door.

Regina rolled over, burying her head under her duvet, ignoring Zelena.

"Regina!" Zelena continued.

Regina heard the door open, she grumbled, remaining hidden in her bed sheets.

Zelena made her way upstairs, she took a deep breath and knocked on Regina's bedroom door. "Regina, it's been a week. You haven't been to work," Zelena sighed. "Or even left the house."

Regina got up, she grabbed her black dressing gown and wrapped it over herself, before walking over to the door and slowly opening it.

"Oh Regina, look at you." Zelena cupped Regina's cheeks in her palm and kissed her forehead. "Oh darling."

Regina almost crumbled into Zelena's arms, she felt limp and lifeless. "I miss her."

Zelena held Regina tightly, stroking at the brunettes hair softly. "Oh darling." She repeated.

Regina's eyes were swollen from all the crying, she looked rough, unkempt.

She pulled away after a moment and looked up at Zelena. "What do I do?"

Zelena placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. "You get up and dress up. Go back to work and ring Emma!"

Regina looked puzzled. "Is that really a good idea?"

"I don't know. But, you can't keep being like this. Regina." Zelena smiled. "It's going to hurt, a lot. But I believe in you." Zelena rubbed Regina's forearms, before kissing her head once again. "I'm going to take Henry and my lot to school. So get dressed and go out, do whatever you want, just don't stay in."

Regina nodded and smiled briefly, watching Zelena leave.

"I think it's time you got up, Emma." Muttered Mary-Margaret as she collected Emma's dirty clothes from around her room and chucked them in the laundry basket in her arms. "It's like you're a teenager again, you haven't left your pit since you got here."

"I don't know what I usually do, Mom." Emma slurred, chucking a pillow over her face.

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's time you called Regina?"

"What am I going to say to her? It's not like I can just waltz my way back into her life? I don't even remember her?"

Mary-Margaret grunted. "You can at least try and stop being so stubborn!"

Emma rolled her eyes, sighing as she chucked the pillow on the floor. "I'll ring her, but no doubt she'll reject me."

"Just try, Emma." Mary-Margaret looked sternly at her daughter, before leaving her room.

Emma picked up her phone and began to call Regina. "Hey, Regina. So, how about that coffee? Sure, I can be there. See you soon."

Regina shuffled nervously on her chair as she waited for Emma. With her hair tucked behind her ears, she was wearing her tight blue dress, which was Emma's favourite and with her lips as red as blood, she felt ready.

"Hey." Smiled Emma as she came through the doors and sat down on the chair opposite Regina.

"Hey." Regina replied awkwardly. "I ordered for us."

"Okay." Emma smiled once again.

"So how have you been?" Regina asked.

"To be honest, not good, I just feel like somethings been missing. I know that I had a life before I met you, but I've just felt empty. Lost, in a way." Emma mumbled. "How about you?"

Regina smiled as their drinks were delivered.

"One hot cocoa and cinnamon and one latte?" Said the waitress.

"Latte." Regina raised her arm slightly.

"Thanks." Grinned Emma.

As the waitress left Emma turned to Regina. "I haven't had one of these in –forever-…"

"I know it's your favourite. So I thought I'd order it." Regina smiled.

"You know me well." Emma stuttered.

"I did marry you." Regina scoffed.

"Touché." Snickered Emma, raising her eyebrows.

Regina grinned, Emma's presence was making her happy, even though she couldn't quite do what she wanted, she was in fact –happy-.

"So, where were we?" Emma asked, her hands tightly wrapped around her mug.

"I was about to tell you how I was."

"Right go ahead." Emma nodded, leaning on the table.

"Well, I haven't left my house since I left you at the hospital. So, yeah. It's been great." Regina sucked in her top lip.

"I'm sorry about all this, Gina." Emma sighed, slumping down in her chair. "It's hard, I want to remember you, and all the memories we have. I just can't."

"I understand, Emma. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you are alive." Regina took a sip from her mug.

"How's Henry?" She asked, smiling up from her cup. "We didn't exactly have the best, meeting…"

"He misses you, but he is coping. He is hanging onto the hope that you come back home, and things go back to normal." Regina twisted her thumbs, her eyes locking with Emma's.

Emma bit her bottom lip, she didn't know what to do. She did fancy Regina, but she needed to make sure it was right before jumping back into how it used to be, she quickly lowered her eyes, breaking their lock.

"Maybe one day they will." Emma mumbled, taking another sip of her drink.

"Hopefully," Regina sighed. "I miss you."

Emma fluttered her eyelids but remained quiet. She shuffled in her seat, taking off her dark blue leather jacket, she was wearing a white tank top and jeans. "I intend on going back to work tomorrow, I need to get back into a normal routine. Get my body back to normality."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow too. Zelena has been nagging me to go back to work, that way I can at least try and get back to my life."

Emma smiled, she finished her drink. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Regina replied, standing up.

Emma blinked, noticing Regina's growing stomach.

Regina caught Emma's reaction, her heart dropped. "Actually, I think it's best we don't. You're not ready for this. Call me when you are." Regina's eyes began to blur, she felt tears forming.

"Regina, wait!" Emma reached out to grab Regina's bicep.

Regina stopped, but she didn't look back to her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just." Emma grumbled. "It's all new to me."

"No, as I said before, you shouldn't have to apologize. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm just going to go. Goodbye, Emma." Regina tugged herself free from Emma and left, leaving Emma stood on her own in the crowded café.


	3. Look At Us

Chapter Three: Look At Us

-FLASHBACK-

Emma buried her feet in the golden sands and stretched out, she tilted her head over towards Regina who was paddling in the sea in a black bikini, the sun was blazing down, Emma adjusted her sunglasses and eyed up Regina.

"What a perfect view," Emma chuckled, catching Regina's smirk. "A beautiful sunny day on the beach in Valencia."

"The day trip to Valencia was a great idea, Emma." Regina smiled wandering back over to Emma. "Madrid is such a gorgeous city and I loved exploring it, but I needed this well-earned break." Regina snickered, sitting down next to Emma.

"Sure is beautiful day for it." Emma smiled, leaning over to kiss Regina's cheek. "And I couldn't have chosen a better person to be here with." Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, pulling her closer.

"You're such a flirt, Emma." Regina snickered, draping her hand over Emma's thigh.

"It's true though, the whole setting is perfect." Emma kissed Regina's shoulder before resting her chin there.

"You're so cheesy, but it's adorable. I've grown too actually like it." Regina smirked, leaning her head on Emma's.

"You know, Regina. My whole life I've felt empty, like there was nothing there for me. I mean, Neal, he broke my heart, but it was for the best. The whole situation with him made me concerned about falling in love with someone. I guess all it took was the right person to walk into my life and show me what I was missing. Sometimes, I think to myself, about how lucky I am to be here, with you, you've shown me emotions I've never felt before. You're a blessing to me, Regina Mills."

Regina chuckled lightly and kissed Emma's forehead. "I feel like I just unlocked a new trait." Regina nuzzled into Emma. "The emotional one."

"Regina, I'm serious." Emma lifted her head to look at Regina. "I'm in love with you. I mean, I, I love you."

Regina grinned widely. "Oh Emma," Regina blushed. "I fell in love with you the moment you opened up to me, the intimacy we have isn't just sexual. It's shared between our hearts. The way you laugh, the way you smile, and the way you curl up when you are sleeping. It's the simple things that make me fall deeper for you every day. Even though we spend every day together and talk all the time, you always stare at my lips when you want to kiss me. I find that, hot." Regina snickered. "I fell in love with you, because you're you."

Emma locked her eyes on Regina's lips.

"See." Regina chuckled before Emma rolled onto her, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her hands around Emma's back, holding her as close as she could.

Emma lidded her eyes, her hands searching for Regina's cheeks so she could hold her there, she just wanted to kiss Regina forever.

Regina grinned into the kiss, barely holding herself up. "I love you." She whispered into the sloppy kiss.

"I love you." Emma muttered back while running her fingers through Regina's hair.

Regina stood quietly at the gates of Locksley High. It had been another week since she had seen Emma, she'd avoided her at all costs. She just couldn't deal with any problems right now.

"Good Morning Ms Mills." Smiled a student.

"Good Morning, Lily." Regina replied, waving at her.

Regina swallowed hard and headed inside.

"Morning Regina." Smiled Fiona.

"Oh, Hi there." Regina replied. "Have we met before?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No, we haven't but I've heard all about you. I'm Fiona Gold. The new science teacher here. I started today." Fiona eyed Regina up. "Red suits you." She grinned.

Regina sucked in her bottom lip. "Thanks."

"I guess I'll see you around?" Fiona shrugged, walking off.

"Sure?" Regina smiled.

"Should I be worried that she's hitting on my wife?" Asked Emma who was watching from a distance.

Regina shrugged. "Jealous much? I didn't think you even remembered having any emotional attachments to me?" Regina rolled her eyes. "She's hot, but not my type. I prefer blondes. They really are more fun."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. "Is this really how it's going to be, Regina?"

"Emma. The silence between us is killing me, and I understand you are recovering from a bad accident. I'm trying to be there for you. But it's hard when all I want to do is kiss you, I want things back to normal. But it's not going to be that way." Regina grumbled, eyeing up Emma in basketball attire.

"I want to try." Emma said, smiling softly.

"Not now Emma, I have a class to teach." Regina hurried off down the corridor.

"Ugh." Emma grunted turning back towards the gymnasium.

Regina sat in the staff room with her head buried in a book.

"Great Expectations." Fiona said, smiling as she sat down next to Regina. "One of my favourites."

"It is mine, too." Regina nodded, lowering the book down to her lap.

"How are you?" Fiona asked. "Seems like you and Ms Swan had some sort of dispute in the corridor."

"It's just a recurring problem at the moment." Regina smiled, puffing out her cheeks.

"Sorry to hear that." Fiona smiled and patted Regina on her shoulder.

Emma walked into the room with David. "Yeah, I've been strug-" Emma stopped in her tracks gazing towards Fiona and Regina.

David grabbed onto Emma's bicep. "Don't." He shook his head.

"But." Emma hesitated. "She's still my wife."

"She is, but the whole situation you are in dampers that. Eventually you'll find your spark again, but let her make her own choices. She loves you, and she wants you to love her too. You have to remember she has all the memories you have together locked in her mind. Every time she steps into her home. Your home. She's reminded of what she doesn't have." David frowned and looked towards his daughter, before letting go.

"My heart is drawn to her, daddy. I can't watch this." Emma closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you are regaining your feelings for her, the thought of her with another is crushing you." David sighed.

"It hurts so bad." Emma mumbled.

"Talk to her, Emma."

Emma nodded and walked over to Regina and Fiona.

"Nice to see you changed your attire, Ms Swan. Yellow really doesn't look good on you." Regina smirked.

Emma blushed, biting her lip. "Regina. Can we talk? In private?" Emma took one look at Fiona, before returning her attention to Regina.

"Don't let me stop you." Fiona raised her eyebrows.

"I won't be long." Regina smiled, standing up and following Emma into the staff office.

"So, what's wrong?" Asked Regina.

Emma didn't even stop to think about what she was doing, she grabbed Regina by the wrists and pressed her up against the wall, her eyes locking with the brunettes before pressing her body onto her, her lips locking with hers furiously. Emma's hands danced up Regina's forearms from her wrists so they could hold her head, she tangled her fingers in Regina's hair, holding her head as close to hers as possible.

Regina blinked her eyes, she wanted to pull away, it didn't feel right, but part of her wanted to hold on and never let go. Emma was her wife after all, but it felt wrong. Regina closed her eyes, with her hands finally free she glided them around Emma's waist. Why did wrong feel so right?

Emma stopped, parting her lips for air. All she could taste was Regina and all she could smell was Regina. "Mmm." She mumbled. Before Regina could even reply, Emma bit Regina's bottom lip, going in to take another taste of her.

Regina pushed herself onto Emma, he hands gripping Emma's shoulder blades, pulling her closer with all the might she had, she kissed deeper, stronger and passionately. She didn't want it to stop.

Emma finally ended the kiss, their lips just centimetres apart. "I'm sorry." Emma muttered, before kissing the tip of Regina's nose. "I'm sorry."

Regina licked over her lips, watching Emma move away from her. "Well that was defiantly not talking." She tilted her head and looked Emma.

"I'm sorry. Seeing you with Fiona bugged me." Emma rubbed her forehead.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Regina raised her hands. "I don't want you to just 'want' me when I am receiving attention from another. I met her this morning, it's not like I'm just going to jump into her pants."

"Regina, I am doing all I can, it's just odd. Because you're in love with me, but I'm not in love with you. Don't get me wrong, I really like you, because I feel like I know you, well, for obvious reason."

Regina coughed. "So making out with me in the staff office was the right thing to do?"

"I was hoping it would bring back some memories, or something." Emma sighed.

"Well, did it?" Regina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No. But I guess the good side to this is that I enjoyed it and want to do it again." Emma smiled, looking over Regina with puppy dog eyes.

"Then why don't you do the normal thing and ask me on a date?"

"Because the last date we had you stormed off." Emma sighed.

"I wouldn't call that a date, Emma." Regina mumbled. "That was more a meeting after the thunder." Regina walked over to Emma, resting her hands gently on Emma's arms. "The thing you need to remember Emma, is that I love you. I'm willing to try anything for you, but you have to want it to, if not it's like running on a hamster wheel. No matter how far we go, we are going to end up in the same place and I really don't want that Emma, I really don't."

Emma inclined her head. "What can I do?"

"How about we do it the old fashioned way? You pick me up tonight at eight. We go for dinner at our favourite restaurant. The steakhouse by the water. Then we go to our bar, where we meet Belle and Zelena. We have a drink before heading home, going our separate ways, but with happy memories."

"You want to do that?" Emma asked.

"I do. I ready to start again, if you are?" Regina smiled.

"I can do that." Emma smiled brightly.

"Good, now. I've got a class to get to, but I'll see you later." Regina smiled once again and kissed Emma's forehead before leaving the staff office.

Emma shortly followed her out, she smiled to herself.

"Nice steamy make out?" Asked Fiona as she approached Emma.

"It was certainly something." Emma gushed.

"No doubt you'll mess up somewhere, Emma." Fiona smirked.

Emma leaned upon the bookcase beside her. "What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that you're gunna screw up. It's not like you haven't screwed up before." Fiona tilted her head, gazing at Emma.

"Are you threatening me?" Emma asked sternly. "Because if you are I can sure beat your ass."

"So you say, Emma. But honey, you couldn't handle half of me, let alone all of me." Fiona winked towards the blonde and then turned to leave. "Toodles."

David watched Emma from afar for a while, before approaching her. "What was that about?"

"She wants Regina." Emma huffed.

"Oh?" David responded, scrunching up his face.

"Do you think Regina woul-"

"You clearly have a lot to learn, Emma. Regina would die for you. Don't be so quick to misjudge her." David smiled, turning his head as he heard his name being called. "Look I have to go, but just trust Regina, okay? Don't let some bitch try and interfere."

Emma nodded. "Okay." She pulled the sleeves of her white woollen jumper and moved to her locker.

"So, you and Emma?" Asked Fiona as she followed Regina around the school cafeteria.

"Rekindling." Regina smiled. "Why do you ask?" Regina picked up her salad bowl and found herself a seat.

"Just wondered, I heard all about you and her, I was just curious as to why you want to try again with her, after all the pain she put you through?"

Regina twirled her fork in the air and glanced at Fiona. "Because she's my wife and I love her? Unfortunately for you, when I find a diamond I tend to keep it rather than throwing it away for a rock." She smirked, before shovelling some lettuce in her mouth.

"Brutal. I like it." Fiona chuckled.

Regina raised her top lip, she looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing." Regina grinned, biting into her tomato. "You just sound familiar. Somehow."

"Oh. Right." Fiona replied.

Emma got out of the shower and dried herself off. "I'm so not ready for this."

She made her way over to her dressing table and began to dry her hair, she gazed down at the picture that sat by her mirror, she couldn't help but smile. When she was done she ran around the room collecting all her bits, putting her outfit together. Black mid-length flowy dress with a red leather jacket and red wedges. "Hmm, that will do." She left her hair loose, it was easier that way. She licked over her lips. "Lipstick!" She mumbled. Emma ran over to her mirror and grabbed the nearest shade and applied it. "Red Glaze. Eh, that will do." She quickly topped up her mascara and then ran downstairs.

"How do I look?" Emma asked as she gave her parents a twirl.

"Beautiful." Grinned Mary-Margaret.

"Glowing." Beamed David, who had his arm around his wife as they slouched on the sofa.

"I'm nervous." Emma shuddered.

"Don't be. Remember, you don't have to get her to like you. Because she already does." David smiled. "Now go, or you'll be late!"

Emma jumped on her feet and hurried to the door.

"She's like a child again." Mary-Margaret smiled, turning to look at David.

"Regina always did bring out the light in her." David kissed her head softly.

"What do you think?" Asked Regina as she showed off her outfit to Zelena.

"Purple always looks good on you… But so does every colour." Zelena eyed Regina up. "What are you wearing on your feet? Are they slippers?" Zelena sniggered.

"My feet are swollen! I can't fit in any of my shoes!" Regina squealed.

"No worry. I had that problem when I was pregnant with Robin. Hold on." Zelena ran towards the front door.

"Wait where are yo- Ugh…" Regina folded her arms over chest.

Within minutes Zelena was back, she held up a pair of kitten heels. "Wide fit, try these on."

Regina laughed and slipped them on. "Perfect."

"You are." Emma grinned, looking through the open front doors.

Regina blushed, smiling back at Emma. "Thank you."

Zelena smirked, raising her hands to her mouth before leaning forward to nudge Regina forward. "Off you go. Belle and I will join you at the bar."

Regina stood still, smiling like a child at Emma.

Emma moved forward and reached out for Regina's hand. "Let's rock the fuck out of date night."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and left with her, smiling aimlessly.

"Look at us." Smiled Emma. "Reuniting at last."

"Let's just hope we get along. I wouldn't want this to go south. Cause I like north better." Regina laughed.

Emma opened her car door for Regina to get in. "After you."

Regina sat down on the car seat. The yellow bug felt like home to her, it was heart-warming, being here, where she belonged.

"I hate to ask, but where is the Steakhouse?" Emma said, turning on the ignition.

"Not far from here, take a right at the end of the road, travel five miles ahead and then turn left. It's on top of that road, right next to the harbour."

"Roger that." Emma smiled and started to drive on.

"So," Asked Regina. "Are you excited or nervous? Because my stomach is in knots."

"I feel sick with nerves," Emma laughed. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Just be who you are, Emma. I can't get mad at you for that."

Emma glanced down at the radio, she turned it up. "You want to know something weird?" Asked Emma.

"What's that?"

"This song, I know every word. But it came out just before my accident. It's recent. But I remember it all." Emma turned it up a little louder and began to sing along. "I built a wall so high no one could reach. A life of locks, I swallowed all the keys. I was petrified, only knew how to hide. They can't hurt me if they don't know me. I fell at first sight, made a mirage outta me. Then you came and started digging for a treasure underneath. And you found a better version of me I had never seen. Into me you see. Into me you see. You broke me wide open, open sesame. Into me you'll see. Into me you'll see. You bend me wide open, now I'm ready. Is this intimacy? I was a ship floating aimlessly. So camouflage was my own worst enemy. Then you came in like a sailor with a heart that anchored me. And every day, I wake up grateful I'm no longer lost at sea." Emma sang her heart out.

Regina gulped and looked at Emma. "I sang that to you, on our wedding day. It reminds me of you." Regina quickly turned her head.

"Oh, I'm glad it remained in my memory, it's something pleasant to remember. The song is beautiful. Like you Regina."

Emma pulled up and parked the car, she quickly got up, and then ran to the other side of the car to let out Regina.

"You alright?" Asked Emma as she took Regina's hand in her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Regina smiled.

"Good, let's get inside." Emma grinned softly, kissing Regina's cheek. "I wonder what's on the menu."

"It's a Steakhouse Emma, the clue is in the name." Regina shook her head and laughed.

"Don't be cheeky."

They both headed inside, hand and in hand, just like it used to be.


	4. Mixed Signals

Chapter Four: Mixed Signals

Emma took the last gulp of wine before putting down the glass she then caught Regina's stare from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"It's nothing," Regina smiled widely. "It's just it's been a while since it's been me and you, together. Like this." Regina tilted her head down, hiding her vivid blush from the blonde.

Emma reached for Regina's hand on the table, once she found it, she locked her fingers in hers intertwining them. "I'm sure there will be more of these moments, Regina."

Regina lifted her head and smiled. "I hope so."

Emma gazed around the crowded restaurant. "Shall we get the check and go? What time are we meeting Zelena and Belle?"

"They are at the bar, so I'm ready to go when you are. It's only a short walk along the front to get there." Regina replied.

"Okay. I will wave down the waiter."

"Good idea." Smiled Regina, putting on her jacket.

Emma waved down a waiter and paid the bill. She then looked at Regina inclining her head. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Emma got up and offered Regina her hand.

"Ooh." Regina chuckled. "So polite."

Emma giggled, pulling Regina up and walking them outside.

"Thank you." Said Emma as they exited the building.

"What for?" Regina questioned.

"For being patient with me."

"You don't have to thank me, Emma. It's common curtsy to be loyal to your wife. I will always be patient with you. You're recovering from trauma. I'm here with you forever." Regina smiled.

Emma's face lit up, she didn't say anything she just smiled.

They arrived at the bar and were greeted by a very happy Zelena and Belle. The red head and her wife were dressed to the nines, ready to party the night away.

"Over here ladies!" Yelled Zelena waving her arms around.

Emma and Regina hurried over and sat down next to the couple.

"It's such a beautiful night." Said Belle as she snuggled up to Zelena.

"It really is, isn't it?" Zelena wrapped her arm around Belle and kissed her forehead. "In all the years we have been married you still manage to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"It's my soft touch. I know." Belle grinned giving Zelena a squeeze.

Zelena shook her head in denial. "Tsk."

Belle smirked before taking a sip from her cocktail.

"So, ladies," Said Zelena, eyeing both Emma and Regina up. "How is the night going for you?"

Regina looked towards Emma.

"It's going well. We have common ground, which is good." Emma nodded. "And I still fancy the pants off of her so I guess that's an added bonus."

Regina laughed. "Honestly Emma, your memories may have gone but your sense of humour stayed." She pursed her lips. "What are you having to drink?"

"Gin and Tonic please." Replied Emma.

"Okay. I'll go in and get ours, I won't be long." Regina stood up and made her way inside.

"I'm glad you two are working things out." Said Zelena, smiling at Emma.

"We are trying, it's hard for me, I just don't want to disappoint her, she loves me and I like her. It's just worrying because she has so many memories which I don't have. We get on well, and we have a lot in common which is good. She's coming to my basketball game tomorrow, it is my first time with my new team I've been coaching. Your daughter Robin, she's in the team isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Belle answered.

"I'm glad that you and my sister are bonding so well. It brings me joy seeing you two back together again, even if it is just hanging out and going out like this." Zelena smiled.

Regina waited patiently at the bar after she ordered them, she started looking around, taking in the thriving nightlife that was before her. The bar was crowded with people, a bit different to how it was a few years ago when she and Emma used to visit.

"Hello sweetheart, fancy seeing you here." Came a familiar voice from Regina's left.

Regina turned around to see Fiona standing there, she then looked up and down examining her. "Whose funeral/wake are you at?"

"It's nice to see you too." Fiona smirked, edging closer to Regina.

"I was being serious, all you're wearing is black, black dress, black shoes, black jacket and even black nails. Now I like the colour but it's just a bit –too- much."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Love." Fiona sighed. "Black is my colour."

"Don't get me wrong, it looks good on you. But, it's just. Never mind." Regina smirked and laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Fiona asked, tilting her head to look directly into Regina's eyes.

"Everywhere I go you seem to appear. It's like you follow me around." She raised her eyebrows.

"I've just moved nearby, am I not allowed to explore my new city?" Fiona questioned.

Regina turned her body so she was facing Fiona. "You know what, you are really familiar to me. Did we know each other before you started teaching here?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to remember me Regina." Fiona grumbled.

"I said I recall you, not when and where from. Care to enlighten me on that part?" Regina sighed.

"We did the same teaching degree a few years ago. We were in the same classes, but we only spoke once or twice then. I had blonde hair and my name was Fiona Gilmore then, I actually used to be very fat, I even wore glasses."

"I don't remember you, at all. Sorry." Regina shrugged.

"Here are your drinks, Miss." Said the bartender.

"Thanks." Regina smiled, picking up her drink. "Goodbye, Fiona.

Fiona rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Tragic." Huffed Regina as she walked back outside.

"Welcome back." Said Emma.

"Sorry it took so long, it was really busy." Regina handed Emma her drink and sat down.

"Don't worry." Zelena smiled.

"We were just talking about how cute you two are." Belle said.

Emma blushed and turned to Regina. "We try to be."

"She's the cute one, have you seen those dimples that form when she grins?" Regina chuckled.

Emma covered her face. "Stop it!"

Regina just laughed and took a sip.

"What did you have to drink?" Zelena asked.

"Virgin Pina Colada." Regina took a sip and smiled. "It tastes quite nice actually."

Emma slid an arm around Regina's waist and got comfortable. "This Gin and Tonic is good." She said after taking a large gulp of the liquid. "Brings back good vibes." She smirked.

"Is that a sign?" Regina asked, turning to face Emma.

"That we had good taste in bars? Or that I remember drinking form here?"

"Both, I guess?"

"I remember drinking it, because it's a familiar taste, but other than that it doesn't bring back anything else. But it is a good start, right?"

"Of course it is." Regina smiled.

"I wonder what else a familiar taste for you is? Maybe it's someone's forbidden fruit." Zelena chuckled to herself.

"Zelena!" Yelled Regina.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Forward much."

The group chatted for hours, telling each other embarrassing stories, they didn't even notice the time going right before their eyes.

Regina finished off her drink and looked at Emma. "Are you ready to go now? It's getting late and I have an early start tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll drive you home." Emma smiled and got up, she then walked round to Regina's side and offered out her hand.

"I'm pregnant not disabled." Grinned Regina, taking Emma's hand regardless.

"I'm just being helpful."

"It's appreciated."

Zelena and Belle got up and hugged the departing couple.

"See you soon. Belle and I are going to stay a while longer, we have the babysitter till midnight so we might as well make the most of it."

"Thanks for letting Henry stay at yours tonight."

"No problem Sis. Have a safe trip home."

Regina nodded and followed Emma back to the car.

"I like your sister." Emma said, linking her hand with Regina's. "She really cares for you, a lot."

"She has always mothered me."

"I can tell." Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. "I wish I had a sibling."

"How come you don't?"

"My parents only wanted one, I guess? They never really talk about it." Emma rubbed Regina's arm. "Is Zelena your only sibling?"

"Yeah, she is. Our parents wanted boys, but got us. Not long after I was born they found out that they couldn't have any more children. I didn't have the best childhood with them around, but Zelena made it bearable. I am thankful to have her with me, she's my best friend and my guardian angel." Regina's face brightened.

"She is a good sister." Emma agreed.

They made it to the car and both got in, Emma started the ignition and began to head back to Regina's house.

"It was nice spending this evening with you, Emma."

"The feeling is mutual, Regina. We still have a lot to work on, but I feel the chemistry between us, I just hope it continues to spark."

"Me too." Regina replied, smiling.

Emma pulled up onto Regina's drive and put the handbrake on. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

"Yes please." Regina grinned, getting out of the car.

Emma climbed out and joined Regina by the side of her car, she reached out and took Regina's hand, walking her towards her porch. They stood in silence for a moment, just staring at each other.

Regina moved forwards, sliding her hands around Emma's waist. "I really want you to come in, so we could just spend the evening talking about our day. I want to have you lay next to me in bed, in your favourite pjs with a hot chocolate in hand…I…" Regina closed her eyes.

Emma glided her fingers up Regina's arms and then up her neck until her finger tips reached the brunettes cheeks. She delicately wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Emma pulled them closer together, before pressing her lips gently on Regina's, their soft lips connecting, sending Regina into a sense of delight. Emma held Regina's head tightly, their kiss wet and hot with a hint of passion pouring through, and anyone watching would think it was out of some kind of porn movie.

Emma took a moment to pause. "As much as I want to go home with you tonight, I think it is best if I go home, I don't want to rush things with you Regina. I like you far too much for that, if we take it slow then we can experience all the good things before the great things."

Regina didn't reply with words, she just pushed herself back on Emma taking her back into her grasp, kissing her stronger and more deeply. Her hands began to sink down to Emma's behind, she eagerly kneaded her bouncy and soft bottom.

Emma let out a small soft moan, she couldn't stop herself. She enjoyed being in Regina's presence, it was somewhat satisfying. Their hands began exploring each other even more, every inch of Emma's body was touched tenderly by Regina.

Regina finally stopped kissing Emma, as much as she was enjoying the compassionate and indulgent feelings she was getting, she knew she had to stop. "I'm sorry, Emma. I got carried away."

Emma smiled towards Regina, gliding her hands through the brunette's hair. "It's okay, Regina. You're just doing what you are used to. How can I blame you? It did get very hot and heavy."

Regina blushed and smiled bashfully. "I guess so."

Emma laughed and kissed Regina's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow? Yeah?"

"Of course you will."

Emma nodded and got back in her car, she waved to Regina as she drove away.

Regina grinned widely and walked into her house, the smile on her face was permanent. Things were finally going back into place for her.

She chucked her keys down on the table next to her front door before heading upstairs, she grabbed her phone and texted Emma. 'Thank you for tonight, it meant everything.' She then dropped down on her bed and kicked off her shoes, a great ending to a shitty day.

Emma opened the front door to see her parents sat waiting for her in the lounge.

"So how was it?" Asked Mary-Margaret, sitting forward in her seat, eager to hear her daughter's story.

"Spill the details." Grinned David.

Emma blushed. "You two are so nosey. But it was perfect." She gushed, squeezing her hands together.

"I'm glad!" David beamed. "You deserve to regain your happy ending."

"It's more of a happy beginning, Dad." Emma smiled. "We still have a lot to work at. But I can see why I was attracted to her, she's sweet, innocent and indulging." Emma bit her lip, lost in thought.

Mary-Margaret snickered and nudged David.

Emma shook her head and returned back from her day dream. "Oh, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, I'm glad you're happy." David smiled.

Mary-Margaret got up and walked over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm proud of you." She whispered before going upstairs.

David followed, he gripped his daughter tightly in an embrace. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." He kissed her forehead and then went upstairs.

Emma smiled, watching them head away. She was soon to follow them after grabbing a glass of water.

Regina picked up her folders from the staff room office and headed quickly down to her classroom, she really didn't want to be late. She was almost running trying to get there on time, she took a sharp left and went straight into the person coming towards her, knocking them over. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She gasped, being quick to help the woman up.

"It's no problem. Oh, Hi Regina." Smiled Fiona, brushing herself off. "Why are you in such a hurry? You do know that there is a whole school assembly so we don't have first period?"

"Oh. I had a big presentation ready on Charles Dickens…" Regina sighed.

"What's up? You look tired? Late night?" Fiona asked.

"Busy evening, Fiona. I had a date with Emma. It's going very well, I'm hoping by the end of the year she'll be back with me." Regina smiled, adjusting her shirt.

"It is only September." Fiona replied. "You think she'll be ready by then?"

"I'm not sure, but I do hope so."

"Mhm." Fiona nodded her head slowly. "Well, I'm going back to the staff room, want to join me?"

"Thanks for the offer Fiona, but I'm going to my classroom to catch up on some marking. See you around." Regina smiled briefly before heading off.

Fiona smirked watching her go.

Emma was waiting by Regina's classroom door, her hands folded over her chest, wearing the tightest pair of jeans Regina had ever seen.

"Hey Emma. What are you doing here?" Regina smiled, grabbing the key to unlock her door.

"Waiting for you, I thought you would have been here when the first bell went." Emma followed Regina into the classroom.

"I almost ran here. I didn't even remember that the whole school had an assembly." She yawned. "I bumped into another teacher on the way down, almost knocked her clean out." She laughed, settling herself down in her chair.

Emma smirked and moved to stand behind Regina, she rested her hands on the brunettes shoulder. "Are you excited about the game later?"

"Seeing you run round with teenagers?" Regina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sounds thrilling." She laughed again. "I'll be there cheering you on. Go Locksley Terriers."

Emma blinked and shook her head. "Whoa."

Regina quickly looked over her shoulder at Emma. "What?"

"Déjà vu." Emma replied.

"You remember the chant?" Regina asked, concerned.

"I did, I remember you chanting it. I can see you sitting in the crowd as I was encouraging my team."

Regina smiled. "You're remembering."

Emma grinned, showing her pearly whites. "I am."

"I'm glad, you're making progress." Regina turned back down and pulled out a few of her students exercise books.

"Want me to leave you be? Looks like you have a lot of marking to do." Emma asked, moving to sit beside Regina on her desk.

"If you don't mind, I feel like your lips are going to be distracting me." She snickered.

"Then I'll steal and kiss and leave you be. I could really be doing my morning workout before I start doing a pre-game warm up."

Regina smirked. "If only I could watch you work out. That would be hot and also entertaining."

Emma giggled and leant down to give Regina a quick but romantic kiss. "I'll see you before the game? Could use another one of those lucky kisses."

"Of course, have a great workout."

Emma smiled brightly. "I will. See you soon."

Regina waved, before turning back down to her desk.

Not long after Ms Swan left, Fiona snuck in, she then closed the door behind her. Regina peered up and rolled her eyes as she saw Fiona standing there.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to follow me around? I could really do with some quiet while I mark my students work." Regina grumbled.

"I just want to talk Regina. You just always –leave- when I try and talk to you." Fiona grunted, walking over to Regina.

"Because I am busy. I don't have time for whatever you are trying to do." She sighed, trying to mark the work in front of her.

"Regina there is a story I need to tell you, and I'm not leaving until I tell you!" Fiona yelled.

"What is it? Be quick." Regina said sternly, dropping her pen on the desk.

"It's about Emma. It was a few months before her accident. I caught her in a bar, with another woman. I think her name was Ruby? They were kissing and everything. I knew she was married to you, so I thought it was odd. I didn't confront her or anything, just in case I was wrong. But I watched them, I saw Emma check her phone, there was some missed calls from you, and a few texts, but she ignored them." Fiona paused, waiting for Regina to say something.

"Great story, do you have any evidence to back up your storytelling?" Regina asked, crossing her legs over.

"I do. But not on me, I have some pictures of them together at my house, on my phone there. If you come over I can show you?"

"Honestly. Why are you even telling me this? What is the bloody relevance? What's with the obsession?" Regina queried.

"I just care about you, Regina. I don't want you to get hurt." Fiona said with frown upon her face.

"Look, Fiona. I really don't care about what you are accusing Emma of, if she did it. And I'm not saying she did. She doesn't remember, so where is the harm? She seems rather content being with me. So why am I to worry?" Regina tilted her head, giving Fiona a stern glare. "It's nice of you to care for me, but I don't have any concerns about where Emma's loyalty lies. Okay?"

"Alright. But I'm warning you, once a cheat, always a cheat."

"Okay. Goodbye Fiona."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Fine." She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to walk away, she stopped at the door frame. "I'm just looking out for you, Regina."

"Goodbye Ms Gold." Regina replied.

Fiona stormed off leaving Regina in peace.

"Finally." She huffed. Finally being able to continue with her marking at last.

Regina took a bite from her apple as she read her book in the staff room, lunch time was by far her favourite period of the day. Most of the teachers sat in the teacher's part of the cafeteria so Regina had the room to herself.

Fiona walked in, she took one look at Regina and sighed. "I'm not stalking you, I just thought it would be empty."

Regina ignored her and continued to eat her apple. Not long after the awkward silence Emma came through the doors.

"Regina," She yelled before going quiet. "Oh, I didn't see you there." Emma half smiled before heading towards Regina.

"Hey." Regina replied with a mouthful of apple. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah, the game starts soon, so I just came to get my good luck." She smirked and sat down next to Regina. Emma tilted her head and leaned over Regina's shoulder. "What are you reading? No wait, I know. Is it…" Emma closed her eyes. "Hmmm…. A Tale of Two Cities?"

"How did you guess?" Regina smirked.

"I saw the front cover." Emma giggled, kissing Regina's cheek.

"I thought so." Regina grinned, nuzzling her head into Emma's head that was next to hers.

"How was your morning?" Asked Emma, as she planted more kisses on Regina's cheek.

"It was good. When I finally caught up on my work and now my day keeps getting better with every kiss I receive from you." She blushed.

"I could kiss you all day, but unfortunately I have to go and teach some pre game strategy with my team." Emma smiled.

"I don't doubt that for a moment."

I'm just going to get changed, I won't be long. Then I'll return for my proper good luck kiss." Emma kissed Regina's forehead before she headed off to the lockers.

"She seems…Attached." Fiona said, rolling her eyes.

"I seem to make people feel that way. It's most likely my looks and my charms." Regina grinned, her eyes not even leaving her book.

"You certainly do." Replied Fiona as she slouched in her chair. "I'm glad that you two are happy." Fiona stood up and headed towards the lockers, she come across Emma and smiled devilishly towards her.

"What do you want?" Emma asked as she finished tying up her laces.

"I'm here to warn you. You won't make it past this month before I have Regina away from you, Ms Swan. You're a toxin. She deserves better, someone who won't cheat on her, or treat her badly."

"What is the fixation you have with my wife? She doesn't even know you, Fiona. You need to find something else to do in your spare time." Emma muttered as she gritted her teeth together.

"She knows me, she just doesn't remember, not yet anyway." Fiona looked amused.

"Leave her alone Fiona." Emma growled.

"Or what? What are –you- going to do?" Fiona smirked.

"Two can play this game." Emma sneered.

"Break a leg, Emma." Fiona grinned leaving the locker room.

"See you later Regina."

"Bye. Don't hurry back."

Emma came out of the locker room and sat next to Regina. "What's Fiona's problem?"

"I have no idea. She's got this kind of obsession with our relationship Emma. She's driving me insane." Regina whined, she put down her book and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Tell me about it. I don't like her." Emma cuddled Regina.

"You don't have to worry. I don't trust her, at all. She won't break us."

"I really hope not."

Emma took a quick look at the clock before turning to Regina. "I have to go."

"Alright babe."

Emma turned to Regina and captured her lips, kissing her eagerly. The kiss lasted two minutes before Emma finally pulled away. "Delicious." Emma chuckled.

"Good luck. I'll be down after lunch."

Emma nodded, she gave Regina a soft hug before she left the room and headed down to the gymnasium.


	5. Ahead Of The Game

Chapter Five: Ahead Of The Game

-FLASHBACK-

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Ready."

Regina lowered herself down, taking Emma's lips in her own once again, her hands reaching and dancing all over Emma's soft skin, their skin rubbing together creating a lustful atmosphere. Regina's kisses trickled down Emma's body, heading all the way down to her thighs, her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking at Emma's left thigh before nipping the flesh with teeth, she peered up to watch Emma's reaction, Emma seemed blissful her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. Regina smiled, sliding her arms under Emma's legs and wrapping them around her hips, her fingers tickled up Emma's body before going to grab at Emma's breasts, she began kneading them softly, her tongue glided itself up the Emma's nether region, licking over the outer skin before kissing it softly with her plump lips.

Emma exhaled deeply, her body tensing up over Regina's touch almost feeling like a fever had overcome her, time slowed down if only for a moment, she didn't know what was coming but she wanted it to be exciting and wild, she didn't want to hold back on anything, she had always craved a touch like Regina's but this, this was something different her body had wanted. She could feel the warmth of Regina's breath over her, it was turning her on, and she just wanted a taste of Regina's body.

Regina continued to tease Emma's outer skin, before pushing her tongue in deeper, taking Emma's region as her own, her tongue was dancing around Emma's clit, exposing Emma to a deep rush of pleasure. Regina prolonged to give Emma this sensation, so she increased the speed of her tongue, her fingers locking over Emma's nipples and rubbing them roughly, she could hear Emma's moans, which just encouraged her even more. Regina, carried away with what she was doing, began to intensify sweet Emma's satisfaction by using her right hand to slide two fingers into Emma, and slowly thrust in and out of her, Regina could feel Emma's body wiggle underneath her.

Emma grasped at the sheets below her, the bliss and enjoyment of Regina's touch flowed through her, she'd never felt a delight quite like this, no previous partner had never made her feel as wanted as Regina was doing right now. Her hips wiggling to the pattern of Regina's touch, it was gripping, the energy rushed over her sweaty body. Her mouth opened, she mumbled under her breath, "Re…Regina. I." She stopped in her tracks unable to talk no more, her breath was taken.

Indulging in Emma's body, Regina picked up the pace, her fingers ravish at Emma's inners, she could feel Emma's body close up on her, and the heat of the moment was driving Regina's urges. She could feel Emma's body prepare for her orgasm, the clenching of Emma's legs gave it away, she was doing all she could to bring Emma to the climax, seeing Emma's reaction was pleasure to Regina herself, she loved every second of it.

Emma let out a lewd moan, her body reaching the point of her climax, she groaned, her eye lids shutting, her grip locking on the bed sheets. Her heart was racing, her breathing was hard and heavy, and her legs were shaking. Emma, slouched on to the bed, enjoying the ever flow of orgasm, her body finally easing up. Her eyes opened, looking down on Regina who was finishing up.

Regina smiled gleefully at Emma, taking one last lick to clean Emma up, before sliding up Emma's body, her teeth gently nipped at Emma's right nipple, before she started kissing Emma's neck then hovering over her face. She smiled down at Emma.

"Enjoy yourself, Miss Swan?" She smiled.

"I…I did." Emma whimpered. She was struggling to find words, Regina had taken her breath away, quite physically.

Regina smiled, kissing Emma softly once again.

Emma smiled, her body only just about recovering from what had just happened. Regina snickered, looking over Emma.

"You really are beautiful Emma, you took my breath away when I first saw you, and I wanted you ever so badly. I just, I needed you Miss Swan, your beauty, your youth, just, everything about you felt right."

Emma chuckled, a swift sense of happiness leapt over her. She leaned up and kissed the wonders that was Miss Mills, she pushed herself onto her, so she was on top, taking the brunette's body as her own, this time, she felt like she could do anything, the connection with Regina was all she had ever wanted.

Emma indulged in Regina, kissing her passionately her hands rubbing all over Regina's body, her hands trickled down Regina's body, groping at her breasts as she deepened the kiss, the blondes eagerness felt like ecstasy to Regina. Their bodies locked up in sweet lust for each other.

Emma jiggled her body down Regina's, parting Regina's legs so she could lay between them. Emma kissed Regina's stomach, her right hand rubbing the slim figure of the brunette.

"Oh, Emma. Your touch, it's so, delicate."

Emma's lips searched for Regina's left nipple, she took it between her lips and began to suckle on softly, while her right hand slid down Regina's panties, in a search for her clit, she immediately began to rub carefully over it, up and down before pinching it between her thumb and finger, before sliding a finger into Regina.

Regina inhaled quickly, feeling the rush of Emma's contact on her body take over her, it had been a while for her since her last sexual encounter. She had forgotten what it was like to be with another woman. Her left right hand reached out to grab hold of Emma's hair, taking it in her fingers and slightly tugging it as Emma proceeded to pleasure her.

Emma bit down gently on Regina's nipple, getting carried away before the lust that overflowed her, she added another finger into Regina and thrusted roughly into her. The desire to pleasure the woman was uncontrollable, all Emma could think about was taste of Regina's skin it was sweet like red apples.

Regina clawed at Emma, the intensity of pleasure made Regina groan and scream as Emma fingered her. She tilted her head back, breathing in pattern with each and every one of Emma's thrusts. She loved it, she felt the closeness of another, something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Emma, longing to make Regina cum, added another finger slowly into Regina, which made her left out a more lustful moan, she could feel Regina's hips rocking with her, which then just encouraged her to go faster. It wasn't long before Regina released herself, with one loud cry of pleasure. Emma eased off the speed before slowly taking her fingers out, while doing this, she slowly kissed up Regina's body, before reaching her lips to plant a soft kiss upon her. Emma then rolled over, lying next to Regina.

"Well." Exclaimed Miss Mills, with a soft pant in her breath. "That was incredible, how did you learn to do such a thing?"

"I didn't… It just came to me."

Regina smiled, looking at Emma.

"I enjoyed it greatly." Regina laughed.

Emma bit her lip, her face was deeply flustered by it all. Regina gazed over her, still longing for Emma. She reached out, pulling her back in for one last kiss.

Regina made her way down to the gymnasium to watch the game, she bumped into Zelena along the way.

"Hey Sis!" Waved Zelena as she made her way towards Regina. "You now headed down?"

"Yeah, we got good sits, David saved us some." Regina smiled.

"That's great." Zelena replied. "Pst, I brought something…" Zelena nudged Regina and opened up her flask.

Regina lowered her head to sniff it. "Zelena is that? You know you can't bring that on school grounds!"

Zelena grinned and pressed her finger up to Regina's lips. "Sshh."

Regina chuckled and made her way into the gymnasium.

She waved at Emma and gave her the thumbs up before sitting down next to David. "Hopefully it will be a good game."

"I hope so too, Emma's worked hard for this. I'm hoping this will be the victory that she deserves." David then turned to grin at Regina. "I believe Emma had some erotic dreams about you last night."

Zelena burst laughing, spit her vodka out. "Bloody hell."

Regina's eyes widened and she peered at David. "What was that?"

"We heard some strange and erotic noises coming from her bedroom. And, well… The way she was talking about you after last night. I'm guessing she was thinking about you." David smirked and patted Regina's shoulder.

"Damn girl." Snickered Zelena. "You still got it."

Regina slapped Zelena's arm and blushed. "It's nice to know I have left a –charming- impression."

"Most certainly." David laughed.

"Look its starting!" Shouted Zelena.

The groups eyes diverted to Emma who was quickly conversing with her team before they all parted, she had glanced over to see David, Regina and Zelena there supporting the Locksley Terriers.

As the game progressed the Locksley Terriers were in the lead, they were playing one of the weakest teams. The Cherry Bulls.

Zelena began shouting towards the players. "She just tripped up my Robin! If she does that again I'll throttle the totty!"

Regina shook her head. "Zelena be quiet, it's just a game."

"But she's clearly trying to hurt my princess. No bitch hurts my princess." She scowled.

Regina snickered. "It's a game, Zelena. Just a bunch of teenagers."

"I can still hurt a bitch." Zelena snorted, folding her arms over chest.

David glanced at Regina and rolled his eyes. "Women."

"Hey! If someone was hurting your daughter you'd say something." Zelena scoffed.

However, David's attention was drawn to Emma, who seemed to be having a heated conversation on the side-lines with a mysterious red head. He wasn't the only one to notice it, Regina's eye had been caught too, and she looked at David.

"Shall I go see what's going on?" Regina asked, looking at David and then back down.

"I'll ask Emma about it later, let's just keep watching the game." David said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright." Regina sighed, but she couldn't stop her eyes from being drawn to them, she felt like she recognized the red head.

"Isn't that Mom down there?" Zelena pointed towards Emma who was standing with Cora.

"Shit. It is." Said Regina. "I'm going down, this isn't good."

Regina quickly got up and made her way down the stairs to the main floor.

"I think maybe you should depart, Ms Swan. I'm sick of you and all the shit that you are causing. You're a problem to this family name." The red head stopped, noticing Regina appearing in the distance.

Emma turned towards Regina, she was on the urge of tears.

Regina's heart sank. "Emma."

Emma pushed past Regina and ran off.

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

"See Regina, she's no good for you." Cora huffed.

"You can't just show up here and do things like this mother!" Regina screeched.

"Why not? I have my daughter to look out for. You deserve better."

Regina bit her bottom lip. "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her what I thought of her."

"And you felt the need for that… Why?" Regina asked.

"I don't like her darling. You deserve someone so much better than that."

"You don't get it mother, you never have. I love her, for who she is, I don't want better. I have all I need with Emma Swan." Regina placed her hands her hips and swayed to her left slightly. "How did you even know that we would be here?"

"A little birdy told me." Cora smirked.

"You know what Mother? Go fuck yourself, really. I don't want you in my life, I never had. I'm fed up of the way you treated me, and the way you're treating Emma. There is a reason I never told you about her and our wedding. Please just go. Fuck off somewhere else." Regina snorted and left.

Cora grinned and raised her eyebrows. "Feisty."

Fiona appeared from behind a corner and stood beside Cora.

"You need to up your game Fiona. Emma needs to disappear again, she's toxic. Make her vanish. Or we will have to take drastic measures."

"I'm trying Mrs Mills. But Emma is a fighter."

"Try harder, Ms Gold. Or we will have a problem."

Fiona nodded and left, leaving Cora on her own. Cora caught the eye of her oldest daughter Zelena staring down at her, she smirked and winked at Zelena before walking off.

"Emma! Wait please!" Regina said as she hurried out into the playground.

Emma stopped by the gates. "She's so, horrible."

Regina finally caught up and she grabbed Emma pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Emma. She's a horrible woman. There is a reason I never wanted you to have to meet her, she is vile."

Emma sobbed into Regina's arms. "She told me that she wished I had died in the motorcycle accident. Why does she hate me so much?"

"I really don't know. My mother really didn't like anyone that I associated myself with, as they were never good enough for me, she used to make them cry so I would never see them again because they were afraid of her. So when I met you, I made sure that I never brought your name up when I met her on the odd occasion for a coffee, because I didn't want you having the same fate as them."

Emma snuggled into Regina. "I'm so sorry. No one deserves to have a mother like that."

"No Emma, I'm sorry you had to face her. I don't even know how she knew that you were here. I'm going to found how." Regina kissed Emma's forehead. "I promise."

Emma lifted her head and reached for Regina's lips, she brushed past them, her lips parted as she breathed warm air over the brunettes red lips. She kissed her once before pulling them away for a moment, she hovered over Regina's lips, her eyes now locking with Regina's before Regina moved to capture Emma's mouth with her own.

Regina took her lips away from Emma's and moved to her ear, planting a dozen kisses along her jawline, she began to whisper softly. " _Give me a thousand kisses, the a hundred more. Another thousand, a second hundred or two._ _A thousand and still a hundred, hundred more. Then when we have kissed a thousand, thousand times. Let the countless number fly away before we pause Counting, nor let some envious eye devise a plot. Knowing that so many kisses can be kissed. Let us shake the abacus, so that no one may know the number. And become jealous when they see how many kisses we have shared. Kiss me softly and speak to me low; Trust me darling, the time is near, when we may live with never a fear. Kiss me dear! Kiss me softly, and speak to me low_." Regina nibbled on Emma's earlobe before pulling away.

Emma grinned, kissing Regina's nose delicately. "Did you just recite love poetry to me?"

Regina smirked. "I did. It's one of my favorites."

Emma nodded. "I remember it, was it written by Catullus?"

"Yes." Regina smiled, holding Emma's hands in her own.

"Knew it." Emma smirked and captured Regina's lips, kissing her passionately.

Regina kissed Emma deeply and firmly, the kiss was wet and sensual. They were lucky no one was around to witness such kiss, their hands all over each, Regina's fingers grabbed Emma's cheeks and held her tightly. Kissing her over and over. She eventually took a breath to whisper. "I'll never get tired of kissing those lips."

Regina and Zelena got out of the taxi and headed into the hospital doors.

"Thanks for coming with me." Regina smiled.

"No problem Sis." Zelena smiled. "Why are you coming back here, you had a scan at ten weeks?"

"After the accident they told me they wanted to check on the baby's health, due to the amount of stress that I was under. They said to wait two weeks before I scheduled an appointment." Regina smiled and walked into the waiting room.

"I hope everything is okay." Zelena smiled.

Regina nodded and signed herself in, before going to sit down.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Asked Zelena.

"I'm going to the movies with Henry. Going to watch some movie about cars that destroy stuff I think. I'm not too sure on that." Regina laughed.

"Transformers?"

"That's it!" Regina snickered.

"How's Emma?"

"She's good. I told her about Cora and explained why she is such a bitch to anyone that I get close to. She seemed pretty understanding?" Regina smiled.

"She did?"

"Yeah, not long after I told her she had her tongue down my throat."

Zelena blinked before sniggering. "Typical."

"I'm not complaining." Regina smirked.

"Ms Mills? Is there an Ms Mills here?" Called a nurse.

"That's my cue, I'll be out soon. Wait here?"

"Sure."

Emma ran down the stairs of her house and grabbed her car key.

"Where are you going?" Asked David as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Henry rang me and told me to go to the movies with him and Regina. So I can surprise her on a family trip."

"That's sweet of him." David smiled.

"Regina doesn't know that I am going. I'm worried that she won't want me there." Emma sighed, quickly adjusting her ponytail in the mirror.

"I'm sure she will want you there, Emma. Just like old time sakes."

"I guess so. I'm just nervous. You know, being around Henry and Regina at the same time. It's kind of an odd thing to do."

"You'll be fine sweetheart. I promise. Regina will love that you showed up to be with them! I bet she misses you every second that you are away. Go get her darling." Mary-Margret grinned, waving goodbye to her daughter.

Emma just laughed and headed out of the door and into her car, before she could get in she was approached by Fiona who was watching from the distance.

"You really are such a creepy lady, Fiona. Do you have nothing better to do than to stalk me and my wife?"

"I'm just here to warn you, Emma. Things aren't looking good for you." Fiona grinned.

"Look. Fiona. You don't scare me. Regina loves me more than anything and I know it. There is no way that you can change that. You may try to break us but you won't succeed." Emma grumbled, she got into her car and drove away, leaving Fiona standing there.

"So you say Ms Swan, so you say." Fiona grinned.

Regina and Henry got their seats and sat down, getting ready for the film to start.

"Popcorn?" Asked Henry as he offered Regina the box.

"Not yet, I'll wait till the movie starts before I start munching away. If not there won't be any left." Regina laughed.

"I agree." Said Emma as she sat down next to Regina.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Henry invited me. Is that a problem? I don't want to-." Emma started to get up.

"No no." Said Regina, grabbing Emma's knee and pushing her back down again. "Stay."

Emma smiled and sat down getting comfortable.

"I'm glad Henry invited you, it's just like old times. I like that."

"Me too." Smiled Henry as he stuffed some popcorn in his mouth. "It's family time."

Regina turned to Emma. "I have something for you. I just don't know if it's too soon to give it to you. I don't want to…"

"What is it?" Asked Emma, going to hold onto Regina's hand.

"I had a scan today. I got an extra copy, if you want it." Regina bit her lip.

"Of course I want it. It is our baby, Regina." Emma smiled.

Regina pulled out a small picture and handed it to Emma, she watched Emma's face light up. Emma's eyes began to well up. "That's our baby." She grinned. "We are having a baby…" She bit her inner cheek. "I've never seen something more amazing." She looked into Regina's eyes. "Oh Gina, it's our baby."

"It is Emma." Regina grinned, she looked happy.

"It's so beautiful. A baby… Our baby." Emma repeated, she leant forward and kissed Regina on the lips softly.

Henry covered his eyes and giggled. "Get a room."

Regina cackled. "Sorry Henry."

Emma looked away blushing. "I'm keeping this." She then tucked the image into her jacket pocket and wrapped her arm around Regina as the film started, snuggling up together.


	6. Awaiting Approval -A Little Secret

Chapter 6: Awaiting Approval/A Little Secret

-FLASHBACK-

Emma paced back in forth as she gazed at the screen on her iPad.

"Mom! This is so stressful! I've read pages and pages and I still don't' know…" Emma angrily flopped down on her sofa.

"Emma! Calm down!" Mary-Margaret exhaled, and sat down next to her daughter.

"Why is this so difficult?" Emma asked, blowing hot air out of her nose.

"Because you're trying to control it. It should be a natural reaction."

Emma stomped her feet, she was acting like a stroppy teenager and Mary-Margaret was having none of it.

"Ugh." Emma huffed, snorting.

"What have you got? What does it say? Read it to me."

Emma cleared her throat. "1. Choose a favorite place—whether it's a fountain, hotel rooftop, monument or national park—that has personal significance to the two of you. Once you're there, ask someone nearby to take a picture of you together, and instead of posing, drop down on one knee. 2. Have a choir, brass band or drum line show up for a surprise performance of your fiancée-to-be's favorite love song in a park or public location for your proposal. For a really personal touch, ask the performers if they can incorporate your fiancée's name into the lyrics. 3. Get in touch with the stage manager of your favorite production and propose after the cast's curtain call. Call ahead and see if you can have a special note or ad placement added into the playbill, so you have a keepsake of the proposal. 4. Arrange a surprise proposal with a street caricaturist. Have the caricaturist sketch a picture of you two with word bubbles that say, "Will you marry me?" and "Yes!" This is so cringe-worthy." Emma shuddered.

"Yes, mhm. Keep going." Mary-Margaret smiled.

Emma coughed and nodded. "5. Ask the divers at an aquarium to put on a proposal show inside their biggest fish tank. Give them a (waterproof) sign that says, "Will you marry me?" to hold up against the glass and then position yourselves for what will, at first, seem like feeding time. 6. Send your unsuspecting fiancée-to-be on a treasure hunt that ends with your proposal. Start with a clue at home (a handwritten note or text message) that leads to a tour of your favorite spots all over town. 7. Go out for a night of dancing and ask the DJ or bandleader to pass you the mic so you can dedicate a song and propose on the dance floor. 8. Hire a skywriter to spell out your proposal for everyone around to see. 9. Take out a full-page ad in a newspaper, and then pick the perfect spot to have a relaxing morning of catching up on current events. Another twist on this idea is to call into a radio station and then make sure your fiancée-to-be is listening when your proposal is on the air."

David approached his wife and daughter. "This all seems so, extreme." He shrugged. "Couldn't you just take Regina out for dinner and propose there? I mean I am all done for romance but. But, she seems like the kind of girl who would be happy with anything." He smiled.

"I guess. It is rather difficult. I really want it to be sweet and stuff." Emma smiled. "But what if she hates and says no because it was too basic? Ugh…" Emma's smile turned to a frown. "I can't take it anymore. I've saved up all my money for this ring. She's going to like it, yeah? Yeah?"

"Of course sweetheart." David curled his lip, letting out a humorous chuckle. "Oh Emma. I've seen you this frustrated before."

"Why is this so soul destroying." Emma crumbled into a ball.

"Emma, just do what you think Regina will like. She loves you and you know that." Mary-Margaret placed her hand on Emma's shoulder for support. "Your father and I are going to go home now. Invite Regina over, talk to her."

"Okay." Emma muttered, slightly rocking on the spot."

Half an hour later Regina appeared, she let herself into Emma's apartment. "Emma. Get here. Now." Regina muffled in sharp tone. She threw her slender body at Emma, grabbing onto her.

"R-Regina…" came the name, fleeing from Emma's lips as lipstick stained lips fell upon her neck. Her deep oceans of hazel fell closed, eyelids collapsing over them as the mere pleasure of such a small action rippled through her body. It was pleasurable, yes, but that's not where it all came from. The kisses came from her. Her, Regina, the woman in the red dress. She did not fully understand how, but she'd become so enamoured with this being that the mere touch of her body was igniting, turning the embers of desire that once made her knees shake into fires, unbridled, consuming and all devouring of her thoughts. The young woman's hands clawed at the blood red dress' straps, lowering them to the sides of those perfect arms, framing that perfect, silky blossom. Her pearly white teeth fell upon her plump lower lip, stifling a shrieking moan as her lover's teeth sank into her fragile neck. She was in heaven.

"Em-ma!" she said muffedly, feeling the daring blonde's hand unzip the back of her dress, allowing it to slip past her form, to the floor. With expert movements, Regina kicked the back of a heeled shoe off, quickly weaving out of the other to close her arms around Emma, kissing her with ardour, tongues wrestling for domination - neither wishing to win, both wanting nothing more than the game for the game's sake.

"It's on, Regina." Emma hummed, pushing the eager brunette to her bed side, however Regina was quick to be in control and took over, and she quickly jumped away. Their bodies laced in lust for one and another.

She was a Goddess. She had to be, or at least, that's how Emma felt just that moment. Standing at the edge of the bed stood Regina, wearing nothing save for an overly tight, dark corset set. It snugged her curvaceous, appetizing form flawlessly. The arduous curtains gave the entering light - the one from the outer, lonely lamp - a red hue, which fell upon the fair haired woman. Her hands at the side of her thighs, a sly smirk at her lips, a knee slightly bent to the side. She was doing it on purpose. It worked. Emma felt herself chewing on her lower lip, her knees trembling, joined together so as to somehow calm the burning feeling in her loins, which seemed determined to soak clean through the bed's sheets; for her own underwear was already past repair, wet beyond belief.

Their lips connected as the woman sultrily crept upon the bed, her hands holding her above the young woman beneath her. It was a hot, wet kiss - filled not only with desire, but with love; quite a bit of it, too. Both women's hands tugged at the other's last remaining clothing.

"Aaaaah!" she moaned, feeling the brown haired woman's teeth clench around her nipple. She squirmed, her heels dragging against the bed, her hand clawing at the sheets. She felt her back arch a bit, her throat wanting to both growl, moan and scream at the same time - only muffled grunts of pleasure emerging successfully.

It was pure bliss. Those sweet little moans, that squirming, those perfect mounds of flesh - and those cute little nipples. She suckled on the one she'd caught with reckless abandon, her hands sliding down the girl's waist, hooking on the sides of her panties. She threw her gaze up at those hazel eyes she loved so much, watching them fill with hesitation. Fill with want. Fill with lust and nod curtly as the head bobbed.  
That was all she needed. Tugging toward both sides, she snapped the black fabric, exposing the girl's clean shaven mound, her deliciously moist slit, her pink button, simply waiting for her, almost throbbing on its own.

"I want you, Regina." Emma screamed, clinging on to Regina which such a joy she couldn't resist, her body was craving the raven haired woman's touch. With this invitation, Regina kissed her way down Emma's body, hovering above Emma's nether, she leant down so Emma could feel her hot breath on her skin.

"Are you ready, Em-ma?" Regina, not giving Emma any time respond, stuck out her tongue to explore her delicate softness, the warmth of her tongue adventuring its way around Emma's clit, taking its time to indulge in every inch of her. Regina could tell by the blondes movements that she was enjoying it dearly, which only made her lust increase, her hands crept up Emma's stuck embracing the skin before reaching up to grab at Emma's bust, kneading at them roughly.

The whole build up for Emma was so blissful, she forever wanted more, she –needed- more, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing this touch, or Regina. So many thoughts of her filled her mind, the excitement for one was racing through her hot body, leaving her flustered as she yelped out in such a lewdful manner. Her hands pushed her back up, so she could support herself and watch Regina in this process, their connection was so strong and pure, the pleasure of the whole contact urging her to scream out, yet she kept herself quiet, her body in the swing of joy.

Regina could feel Emma's moans, which turned her on even more, she couldn't wait to make Emma cum, make her feel so, loved and happy. She continued to work at Emma's clit, before brining one hand to caress at Emma's soft thigh, before she instantly shoved a finger into Emma's inners.

Emma screamed, tilting her head back as her jaw dropped, the heat of the moment passion was driving her wild, and she began to rock her hips along with Regina's movements, lacing herself up in smoking hot wilderness. Her hands still clawing at the sheets below her, her whole body was tensing up from head to toe.

Regina taking advantage of this motion, added another finger quickly, pushing her fingers in and out of Emma roughly, like Emma was hers and all she wanted to do was please her, make her feel special in so many ways. She slurped on Emma's clit quite playfully, occasionally biting it, teasing her with her tongue every so often, Regina was having fun, why would she want to stop now? She had Emma right where she wanted her.

The young woman finally let out a groan of pleasure as she released, letting out the intense orgasm as she came to her end, moaning evermore as Regina continued, the sensitivity of the touch creating so many feelings of joy to her. Her body was becoming weak, the strength being taken out of her by the constant tease of her body, her body arched even more, she felt herself orgasming again. A double orgasm? She'd never felt one of them before, even Regina was surprised by this.

Regina grinned, noticing the extra flow of Emma's juices trickle out from her, this was satisfying to her incredibly. She was pleased with herself, she licked Emma over once more to extend her afterglow, allowing her to fully embrace the orgasm.

"How was it? I was feeling rather adventurous tonight." Regina asked, slowly crawling up Emma, kissing her body all the way to her chin before stopping.

"Mhm." Emma muttered, trying catch her breath.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad."

Regina got out of her car and headed indoors quickly, with it being such a grubby day she just wanted to relive the memories she made last night. She felt her lips curl into a smirk as she saw Emma heading down the corridor.

"Hey Gina!" Emma strutted down the hallway towards Regina, swaying her hips around. The tight white ankle length bodycon she was wearing clung to her tiny frame as she danced to Regina.

"Emma. You're very upbeat today. I'm captivated." A smile radiated from Regina's lips.

"It was all from a rapturous, effervescent and joyous evening with you." Emma sneered, her hand reaching for Regina's cheek, she was quick to lay a gentle kiss upon her lips.

The school hallway wasn't the ideal place to have a moment with a loved one, but with Regina, any chance she could get with Emma was a blessing. She watched Emma as she pulled back, but with Emma's hand remaining on her cheek, she couldn't help but nuzzle her soft palm before planting a kiss on the delicate skin.

"It was incredibly nice to be a family again." Regina murmured, her mind lost in thought.

Emma looked delighted, she angled herself so she could whisper in Regina's ear. "I'm ready. Make sure Zelena can babysit Henry tonight." With wink and a quick hand gesture Emma escaped the eager hand that clawed at her waist.

Regina shook her head, a snarky sigh leaving her lips. She looked pleased, maybe even turned on. Yet again, the location isn't ideal. Not right now anyway. But, later? Now that is a different story all together.

"You know stalking is illegal?" Whispered Hanna.

Hanna's voice made Fiona jump, she turned around and glanced over the school girl. "What's it to you?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a piece of work? Art work that is? Those musky brown eyes… Mmm." Hanna winked. "See you in class Ms Gold."

Fiona shook her head. Did a student just come onto her? Yes. Yes she did. Fiona got lost in the moment. The curvy brunette was now playing on her mind. Did she know? What did she want? Is she actually hitting on her? Fiona bit her lip.

"Oh hello, Fiona!" Waved David, as he paraded down the narrow corridor.

Fiona smiled.

"I see you met Hanna? She's a new girl. Only here to finish her final year. She got held back a year due to a family trauma. So please go easy on her. And, don't forget those grades I need?"

Fiona nodded, still lost for words.

"Good, well. Have a nice day." David nodded and carried on.

Fiona gulped. So Hanna was eighteen? She sighed. Fiona knew she could remember Hanna's face from somewhere. A young Carrie Fisher perhaps? She did have those dark eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Or was it the fact that Cora had a photo of the teenager in her purse. That was defiantly it. The golden child. Hanna must have been some sort of secret love child. Fiona laughed, it took her a while to realize that she was in fact, talking to herself.

She patted herself down, she loved wearing her suit. Her tailored trousers fit her ever so snugly. That in itself was a delightful comfort.

Fiona turned down another corner of the long hallway, bumping into what was now, her very own –stalker- Hanna.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Fiona asked, folding her arms over her bust.

"Shouldn't you be reporting to Cora all the juicy goss on Emma and Regina?" Hanna smirked wickedly.

Fiona sighed heavily, Hanna reminded her of Cora to the very –t-. "Look, Hanna." Fiona took a moment to think, before edging her body away and swift turn. "What do you want?" She grumbled, now looking back at the brunette.

"I want to help you. Fiona. You do understand how capable and how destructive Cora is?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "She's going to hurt them, you do realize that? Right?"

"Cora is very, manipulative-." Fiona replied before she was interrupted.

Hanna began to count on her fingers. "Manipulative, controlling, devious, evil, pathetic, a complete utter bitch… What else… Or wait… And a liar. Not to mention that she has a habit of having vulnerable figures do her dirty work."

"How do you know so much about her?" Fiona quizzed the teen, eager for answers.

"Emma's escape from her accident. There is no way that Emma would have survived the crash if it wasn't for me. Well in fact it wasn't an accident. Cora planned it, I was just passing through the woods to get home quicker that day. I saw her, loitering. I thought she was waiting for me, after she abandoned me I thought that she was finally coming for me. Ya' know. So I panicked and hid, turns out she was talking with my father. To cut the long story short, I never saw my father again. And well, it was my father's car that hit Emma's motorcycle." Hanna's stern look softened.

"So Emma's?"

"Yeah. I followed my father on my bicycle. Then that's when I saw it happen. I have no idea what she said to him, but. I…" Hanna started to stutter.

Fiona moved towards Hanna, placing her hands on the brunette's forearms.

"I ran over to Emma and dragged her out of the wreckage. I couldn't see my father, so I guessed he had ran. Just as I got her out the car exploded."

Fiona gritted her teeth. She suddenly felt remorse for how she had been treating Emma and Regina, it was clearly Cora's vendetta, not hers.

"We need to tell Regina, and even Emma about this." Fiona uttered, suddenly feeling at unease.

"No. We can't. We have to do this together. I need you on the inside. I just don't want another to fall under the charm of my vicious mother." Hanna gazed towards Fiona, her eyes looking deep into hers.

"Fine. But anything is off, someone needs to tell them. They probably won't believe me." Fiona squeezed Hanna. "I still don't understand why you're protecting me?"

"I don't want you becoming one of her victims. And well. You're kinda cute. I'm guessing gay runs in my family. Considering my sisters all have wives." Hanna let out a humorous squeak, the mood lightening up.

Fiona smiled and tucked a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear. "I'm with you. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a murderer. I thought Cora just wanted them apart. Not Emma dead. If you have a plan I want to hear it. Let's bring the she-devil down."


End file.
